The Death
by kleirin
Summary: Hidupnya penuh dengan kematian sejak ia hidup. Darah selalu mengkujuri tempat ia berjalan. Peperangan selalu ada di sekelilingnya. Tujuannya selama itu, hanyalah satu. Untuk selamat. Naruto/Rumia. Smart!Naruto.


_The Death_

 _Chapter 1 - Naruto_

* * *

 _Sepasang mata biru melihat pembantaian yang ada di depannya. Puluhan, tidak, ratusan mayat terlentang di tanah merah, dicat oleh darah. Pemilik mata itu hanya bisa menganga terlebar, dengan takut, melihat banyak sekali kematian di depannya. Mayat dengan berbagai macam luka, ia bisa melihatnya. Ada yang termutilasi, ada yang tidak punya kepala, ada yang perutnya bolong, ia bisa melihat organ di dalamnya._

 _Dari darah yang masih merah, dan bagaimana mayat itu sepertinya masih baru, ia tahu bahwa pembantaian ini baru saja terjadi. Pemilik mata biru yang hanya berumur 6 tahun itu kemudian mendengar derapan kaki di belakangnya, membuat matanya melebar. Ia kemudian berlari kearah mayat-mayat itu, mengabaikan bau busuknya, dan bagaimana darah-darah melengket di telapak kakinya._

 _Mendengar derapan kaki itu semakin mendekat, anak itu menjadi semakin panik, desperate akan sesuatu, apa saja untuk bersembunyi._

 _Ia kemudian melihat sebuah dua mayat yang besar. Ia terdiam sebentar, ragu-ragu, sekaligus sedikit jijik dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Tetapi derapan kaki yang semakin dekat itu membuatnya mengabaikan keraguannya._

 _Mengangkat mayat itu dengan berat, ia membiarkan tubuhnya tertiban di bawah dua mayat itu, menyembunyikannya. Ia mengabaikan bau amis darah yang ia cium, dan juga darah yang kini sudah melapisi sebagian tubuh dan kepalanya, mewarnai setengah rambut pirangnya menjadi merah._

" _Sepertinya dia berhasil kabur."_

 _Mendengar suara itu, ia melebarkan matanya, dan kemudian menahan nafasnya, mencoba tidak bergerak sama sekali, takut jika ia menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya, orang-orang itu akan tahu dimana ia berada._

" _Ugh, sepertinya baru ada pembantaian disini…. Dari seragam mereka, sepertinya dari kerajaan Britania."_

" _Ayo kita pergi dari sini… Aku ingin muntah melihat semua ini."_

 _Dan dengan itu, mereka pergi._

 _Anak bermata biru itu tetap diam di tempatnya, menunggu beberapa menit untuk memastikan bahwa orang-orang yang mengejarnya benar-benar telah pergi. Setelah ia yakin, ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, mendorong mayat di atasnya._

 _Mengabaikan bau amis yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya, ia kembali berjalan._

* * *

Ermiana El Kel Alzano mengintip pemandangan di depannya. Setengah kepalanya dan beserta badannya berada di balik dinding, sementara mata kirinya mencoba mengintip pemandangan di depannya itu, berharap bahwa orang-orang yang ia intipi tidak melihatnya.

Di ruangan yang dia intipi, terlihat dua orang. Yang satu adalah seorang anak laki-laki, mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun dari dirinya sendiri dengan rambut pirang jabrik dan mata biru safir, sementara penghuni lainnya adalah seorang wanita cantik, dengan rambut merah, dan mata berwarna biru sama seperti sang anak.

Mereka berdua terlihat sedang bertarung, sang anak laki-laki mencoba memberikan pukulan kepada wanita yang lebih dewasa daripada dirinya, sementara wanita itu terus menghindarinya dengan mudah, kadang balik menyerang anak lelaki itu.

"Ermiana!"

Mendengar suara ibunya, Ermiana menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh kebelakang, kearah dimana ia melihat ibunya berlari kearahnya dengan wajah khawatir yang terpampang di wajahnya. Melihat ibunya, Ermiana tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Mama!" Ia berseru.

Ibunya itu hanya tersenyum lega dan kemudian memeluk Ermiana. Melihat dimana anaknya berada, Ratu Alicia ke-7 hanya memberikan senyuman, dan menatap ke ruangan yang sering dikunjungi putrinya itu ketika ia merasa bosan.

"Kau ingin melihat Naruto-kun lagi, ya?" Ratu Alicia berkata dengan nada menggoda, tetapi sepertinya putrinya tidak menyadarinya karena Ermiana hanya mengangguk senang.

Ratu Alicia menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ermiana adalah putri termudanya. Tinggal di Kastil Kerajaan, Ermiana adalah satu-satunya anak yang berada di kastil ini. Tumbuh besar, Ermiana hampir sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman main yang seumuran dengannya. Tentu, kadang ada anak dari beberapa keluarga nobel yang berkunjung ke istana dan bermain dengan Ermiana, tetapi itupun hanya sebentar.

Karena itu, ketika setahun yang lalu, ada seorang anak yang juga tinggal di kastil, Ermiana mulai mengikuti anak itu, mencoba mengajaknya bermain.

Ratu Alicia tersenyum miris. Anak yang dimaksud adalah seorang Naruto Namikaze. Dia ditemukan oleh Eve Ignite, Ketua _Teikoku Kyūtei Madōshi-Dan,_ atau Imperial Court Magic Corps. Divisi militer yang terdiri dari penyihir. Ia masih mengingat ketika bagaimana Eve menceritakan kisah Naruto.

Naruto tumbuh besar di dunia luar.

Kerajaan Alzano mungkin adalah Kerajaan yang besar, dan juga damai. Karena itu, kadang penduduknya tidak tahu apa yang ada di dunia luar, atau hidup di dunia luar seperti apa. Mereka mungkin mengira hidup di dunia luar sama seperti di Alzano.

Betapa salahnya mereka. Alzano terletak di salah satu lokasi terpencil yang ada di dunia. Karena itu mereka jarang sekali mendapatkan kontak dari luar. Di luar, peperangan dan kematian terjadi dimana-mana. Orang dewasa membunuh anak kecil hanya karena mereka mempunyai warna kulit yang berbeda. Kerajaan berperang satu sama lain demi lahan. Orang-orang membunuh satu sama lain demi makanan, atau hanya sekedar air.

Sejak didirikannya Kerajaan Alzano di tempat terpencil ini, Raja Alzano, pendirinya, keras kepala untuk mengisolasikan kerajaan dan tidak mengkontak dunia luar, tidak ingin Kerajaannya dikotori oleh peperangan yang terjadi di luar.

Tidak disibukan oleh peperangan, Kerajaan Alzano berkembang. Mereka adalah salah satu Kerajaan yang menemukan 'sihir'. Teknologi mereka puluhan tahun lebih maju daripada kerajaan lain, dan dengan banyak sumber daya alam yang mereka miliki, mereka bisa terus hidup tanpa harus mengandalkan kerajaan lain.

Tentunya, ada beberapa kerajaan yang mencoba menyerang Alzano, tetapi dengan teknologi dan sihir yang lebih maju, Alzano bisa menghancurkan mereka dengan cepat.

Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu, kata Eve, Naruto berasal dari Konohagakure, sebuah desa besar terpencil, yang mengisolasikan diri mereka dari peperangan yang ada di dunia. Tidak seperti Alzano, Konohagakure tidak mempunyai kekuatan dan militer untuk melindungi diri mereka dari serangan Kerajaan lain yang tidak menyukai mereka atau ingin mengambil lahan mereka. Ketika Naruto berumur 5 tahun, desanya dihancurkan dan hampir seluruh penduduknya dibunuh dengan brutal. Yang masih hidup, termasuk Naruto, dijadikan budak untuk Kerajaan Genesis.

Naruto berhasil melarikan diri, dan sejak itu, hanya mengembara. Selama empat tahun, Naruto bertahan hidup dengan mencuri makanan, atau memburu makanannya sendiri. Eve menemukan Naruto di perbatasan Alzano, hampir mati dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya. Ketika menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia dihajar karena ketahuan mencuri sepotong roti. Ketika menanyakan apa yang Naruto lakukan di perbatasan Alzano, Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia mendengar rumor tentang sebuah tempat surga, Kerajaan damai. Naruto ingin kesana.

Ketika menceritakan semua itu, Eve langsung meminta Naruto untuk dimasukan kedalam Imperial Magic Corps, dilatih sendiri olehnya. Tentunya, Alicia, ketika mendengar kisah Naruto, langsung mengatakan tidak, berkata bahwa Naruto masih anak kecil, dan sudah melihat banyak kematian, ia pantas untuk mempunyai hidup yang normal, bukan hidup yang penuh dengan kematian, seperti masa kecilnya.

Eve kembali berargumen, mengatakan bahwa karena Naruto sudah melihat banyak kematian, ia adalah orang yang tepat untuk masuk Imperial Magic Corps. Banyak anggota yang keluar karena mereka tidak kuat melihat banyak kematian, tidak menduga bahwa Imperial Magic Corps bukanlah pekerjaan yang bersih. Untuk Naruto, yang sudah melihat kematian sejak kecil, bisa mengatasi stressnya melihat banyak kematian.

Mereka berargumen untuk beberapa menit, untuk memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto, sebelum mereka akhirnya membuat persetujuan. Naruto bisa dilatih dan masuk kedalam Imperial Magic Corps, tetapi Naruto tidak akan mendapatkan tugas yang melibatkan pembunuhan sampai ia 15 tahun. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya bertugas untuk melindungi Keluarga Kerajaan.

Naruto kini sedang menjalani pelatihan wajib 2 tahun untuk anggota baru Imperial Magic Corps, dilatih oleh Eve Ignite sendiri, ketuanya.

Alicia masih ingat ketika pertama kali Naruto datang, setahun yang lalu. Matanya seperti seorang veteran perang yang sudah melihat banyak hal. Mata itu tidak pantas berada pada anak berumur 9 tahun. Kadang ia bisa ceria, dan kadang ia bisa tertutup. Alicia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Naruto, mencoba, setidaknya, menjadi figur ibu untuk Naruto, tetapi Naruto selalu memperlakukannya layaknya seorang Ratu.

Sementara Ermiana… Sejak Naruto berada di istana, Ermiana selalu mengikutinya, mencoba bermain dengan anak, yang kira-kira masih seumurannya. Ketika melihat Naruto berlatih, Ermiana sepertinya terkagum-kagum dengan Naruto.

Karena itu, Alicia kadang menyuruh Naruto untuk 'menjaga' Putri Ermiana untuk mempersiapkan dia dengan pekerjaannya nanti. Tentunya, alasan sebenarnya hanyalah agar Naruto bisa berinteraksi dengan anak yang seumuran dengannya. Walaupun sudah berjanji pada Eve untuk membiarkan Naruto masuk Imperial Magic Corps, bukan berarti ia menyerah untuk memberikan Naruto pengalaman seorang anak.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dari memorinya, Alicia mengambil tangan Ermiana.

"Apa kau ingin bermain dengan Naruto-kun? Aku rasa ini saatnya dia untuk istirahat." Ucap Alicia, mendapatkan anggukan semangat dari Ermiana.

Memegang tangan Ermiana, sepasang Ratu dan Putrinya itu memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud.

Walaupun dibilang sebagai 'ruangan', ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah taman yang berada di dalam istana. Lapangan besar yang dipenuhi oleh rumput, dengan sebuah perkebunan yang berada di ujung.

Ketika Alicia masuk, bersama Ermiana, kedua penghuni ruangan ini langsung saja menghentikan aktivitas mereka, dan membungkukan badan mereka kearah Alicia dan Ermiana.

" _Joō Heika_ _, Hime-sama._ " Kedua orang itu berkata.

Alicia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, sementara Ermiana hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kearah Naruto, yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman kecil dari orangnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jika hanya kita berdua saja, dan bukan dalam situasi resmi, kalian bisa memanggilku Alicia, Naruto-kun, Eve-san." Sang Ratu berkata, dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Eve mengangkat tubuhnya kembali, dan hanya menggaruk lehernya dan senyuman malu. "Ah, kau terlalu baik, Alicia-sama."

Alicia hanya tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian melihat ke sampingnya, mendapatkan Ermiana yang menarik tangannya dan menatap kearahnya dengan wajah memohon.

Mengetahui apa yang putrinya mau, Alicia hanya memberikan senyuman. "Mm, pergilah, kau bisa bermain dengan Naruto-kun." Tertawa kecil atas teriakan senang dari Ermiana, Alicia melihat Naruto menatap kearah Eve, dan kemudian dirinya, dengan diam menanyakan apakah ia boleh pergi atau tidak.

Mendapatkan anggukan darinya, lalu dari Eve, Naruto membiarkan Putri Ermiana mengambil tangannya dan menariknya keluar ruangan, entah kemana. Walaupun begitu, Alicia tidak terlalu khawatir, karena ia tahu Naruto bisa menjaga Ermiana.

Melihat ia kini hanya berdua dengan Eve, Alicia menatap kearah Ketua korps penyihir kerajaan miliknya itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana latihannya?" Tanyanya.

Eve tersenyum, wajahnya mempunyai eskpresi seperti seorang ibu yang bangga kepada anaknya.

"Dia sudah berkembang dengan pesat. Aku agak malu mengakuinya, tetapi dia tidak terlalu ahli dalam sihir."

Alicia mengedipkan kedua matanya, sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Eve.

"Oh?"

Eve mengangguk. "Dia mempunyai _mana_ yang sangat banyak, bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri, dan ia kesulitan untuk mengendalikannya." Jelas Eve, "Tetapi ia mengerti teori sihir. Awalnya dia tidak ingin mempelajarinya, aku harus memaksanya dengan mengatakan bahwa seluruh anggota korps sihir mempunyai kepahaman sihir yang lebih dalam daripada orang biasa. Ia juga sepertinya sangat ahli dalam pertarungan tangan. Aku mengajarkannya dasar _Imperial Army Combat Technique_ , dan dia memasterinya dalam waktu satu minggu. Untuk perbandingan, orang biasa butuh waktu 3 bulan untuk memasterinya."

Mendengar itu, Ratu Alicia melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut. Teknik bela diri tentara kerajaan adalah salah satu teknik bela diri paling menakutkan. Untuk bisa memasterinya dalam waktu satu minggu…

Alicia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Eve lagi, melihat wanita berambut merah itu menghela nafasnya dengan senyuman miris di wajahnya.

"Ia sudah terbiasa bertarung sejak kecil, sepertinya. Karena itu dia cepat sekali memasterinya…"

Alicia hanya cemberut, kembali teringat atas masa lalu Naruto. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, dan memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Aku dengar Celica akan kembali lagi?" Alicia bertanya. Imperial Mage Corps #21, Celica Arfonia, adalah salah satu penyihir terbaik korps penyihir, dan juga, Alicia bisa bilang, temannya. Ia dengar Celica meninggalkan korps untuk mengajar di sekolah, sekitar satu atau dua tahun yang lalu.

Eve hanya menaikan bahunya tidak tahu. "Entahlah. Dia meninggalkan korps untuk merawat anak adopsinya. Glenn, kalau tidak salah namanya. Dia seumuran Naruto, dari yang aku dengar."

Alicia mengangguk mendengar itu, dan kemudian tertawa kecil. "Ya, aku mendengar tentang itu. Siapa sangka, Celica Arfonia, wanita yang buas itu memutuskan untuk mengandopsi seorang anak?"

Eve hanya bisa tertawa balik.

* * *

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum, menyaksikan tangannya ditarik, melewati banyak pelayan istana oleh seorang anak perempuan, rambut pirang perempuan itu yang mempunyai warna yang hampir sama dengannya terkibar saking kencangnya anak itu berlari.

"Pelankan langkahmu, Ojou-sama, nanti kau bisa terjatuh." Ucap Naruto, mencoba membuat dirinya terdengar tegas, tetapi senyuman yang berada di wajahnya berkata lain.

"Okie!" Orang yang dimaksud berseru, menengokan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat temannya itu tersenyum kepadanya. Ia membalasnya dengan senyuman balik dan memperlambatkan langkahnya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kini menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang Putri agar bisa berjalan di sampingnya. Ia tidak mencoba untuk melepas genggaman Ermiana yang masih ada di tangannya, membiarkan sang putri tetap menggenggam tangannya.

"Jadi, kemana kau akan membawaku kali ini, Ermiana- _hime_?" Tanya Naruto, menaikan alisnya kepada perempuan yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya ini. Naruto cemberut sedikit ketika melihat senyuman Ermiana menghilang.

"Aku tidak tahu… Aku hanya ingin keluar dari sini." Ucap Ermiana dengan halus, kepalanya menunduk kebawah. Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

Ia tidak asing lagi dengan bagaimana Ermiana diperlakukan di Istana ini. Ia kira, anak dari seorang Ratu sendiri, Ermiana akan diperlakukan layaknya.. ya itu, seorang Putri. Tetapi sepertinya ia salah. Sejak ia datang kesini, setahun yang lalu, ia melihat bagaimana pelayan-pelayan di Istana memberikan Ermiana pandangan jijik, pandangan benci ketika Ratu tidak melihat. Naruto terkejut ketika melihat itu. Bukankah putri biasanya diperlakukan dengan hormat?

Naruto adalah orang yang pintar. Ia harus seperti itu, untuk bisa bertahan di dunia luar walaupun hanya anak kecil. Ia tahu pasti ada alasan untuk kenapa Ermiana sangat dibenci oleh para pelayan. Tetapi ia, sampai sekarang, masih tidak mengerti bagaimana Ermiana bisa dibenci banyak pelayan dan staff istana. Ermiana adalah anak yang baik. Dia manis, baik, dan sopan kepada orang lain. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa memberikan Ermiana sebuah kualitas buruk yang ada dalam dirinya.

Karena itu, kenapa? Apakah Ermiana adalah anak haram?

Ia menanyakan ini kepada Eve. Tetapi Eve menutup mulutnya, mengatakan bahwa Ermiana lahir dengan 'situasi yang buruk'. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksudnya itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, membersihkan kepalanya dari pemikiran-pemikiran itu. Tidak baiknya untuk membuat dirinya terlalu negatif, sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain di taman yang tadi saja? Jarang yang ada kesana, dan aku yakin Alicia-sama dan Eve sudah tidak disana lagi." Naruto menyarankan.

Mendengar itu, Ermiana memberikan Naruto senyuman besar, dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya, mengeratkan genggamannya pada Naruto, dan membalikan badannya, berjalan balik lagi kearah taman tempat tadi Naruto berlatih.

Selama perjalanan disana, mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Sebanyak yang bisa diobroli sepasang anak 6 tahun dan 10 tahun. Naruto menceritakan tentang pengalamannya di luar Alzano, memberi tahukan Ermiana tentang 'petualangannya' di dunia luar, tentunya kadang mengarang ceritanya sedikit dan tidak memberikan pengalamannya yang tidak terlalu… 'baik', bisa dibilang.

Sementara Ermiana menceritakan Naruto tentang kesehariannya, bagaimana ia sangat kagum dengan ibunya, dan berharap suatu hari nanti ia bisa menjadi Ratu sehebat ibunya. Ermiana juga kadang membuka mulutnya dengan kagum, mendengar kisah 'petualangan' Naruto di dunia luar.

Ketika mereka sampai di taman, benar saja, mereka menemukan tamannya kosong. Alicia-sama sudah kembali ke ruangannya, menajalankan pekerjaannya sebagai pemimpin sebuah kerajaan, sementara Eve mengerjakan pekerjaan seorang ketua divisi penyihir.

Melihat tanaman ini lagi, Ermiana langsung saja teringat dengan bagaimana Naruto berlatih. Sejak setahun ia mengenalnya, Ermiana selalu melihat Naruto berlatih. Entah di taman ini, entah di luar.

Itu membuat Ermiana berpikir…

"Mmm, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, menengokan kepalanya kearah Ermiana yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. Alisnya yang terangkat sedikit adalah satu-satunya tanda bahwa ia mendengar pertanyaan Ermiana.

"Kenapa kau selalu berlatih?"

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tentu, ada satu hal yang pasti untuk kenapa ia berlatih dengan keras.

Untuk selamat. Selamat di dunia ini.

Semenjak yang bisa ia ingat, tujuannya dalam hidup, mau tidak mau, adalah untuk selamat. Ia dibenci di Konoha, entah kenapa. Ketika Konoha dihancurkan, ia melihat sebuah kesempatan. Sebuah kehidupan baru. Tetapi ia ditangkap, dijadikan budak yang disiksa setiap harinya. Terlepas dari sana, ia bebas. Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa bumi yang ia langkahi dipenuhi oleh perang dan darah.

Karena itu ia harus selamat.

Karena itu, ketika mendengar rumor bahwa ada sebuah kerajaan, kerajaan yang mengisolasikan diri mereka dari dunia, kerajaan yang sangat kuat, tidak ada kerajaan lain yang ingin berperang dengannya, kerajaan yang dijuluki sebagai Surga oleh orang-orang, ia langsung saja, mencoba untuk menemui kerajaan itu.

Ia menemukannya, setelah mencarinya berbulan-bulan.

Ketika sampai di kerajaan itu, setengah mati, ia ditawarkan sesuatu. Sebuah kesempatan. Kehidupan baru.

Eve menawarkannya untuk menjadi pedang kerajaan.

Kedengarannya sangat keren dan bagus. Tetapi, ia tahu pekerjaan itu tidak akan sebagus seperti apa yang Eve deskripsikan.

Tentunya, menghabiskan majoritas hidupnya dengan tujuan untuk selamat, Naruto, secara alami, adalah orang yang paranoid. Ia tentu saja curiga kepada Eve, menanyakan apa motif Eve sebenarnya, dan kenapa _ia,_ seorang anak yang hanya Eve temukan setengah mati.

Eve lalu kemudian mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya, ia akan dilatih untuk membunuh musuh kerajaan, dari dalam maupun dari luar. Jika ia menerimanya, ia akan mendapatkan latihan seorang penyihir dari Eve sendiri. Jika ia menolaknya, Eve hanya akan menghapus ingatannya soal pertemuan ini dan meninggalkannya di panti asuhan yang ada di salah satu kota.

Ketika menanyakan kenapa dirinya, Eve hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan dengan senyuman mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang beruntung.

Setelah memikirkannya, ia menerimanya, berpikir kalau itu adalah pilihan yang akan paling memungkinkannya untuk selamat di dunia ini.

Tetapi, itu kembali membuatnya memikirkan pertanyaan Ermiana. Kenapa ia berlatih? Apa tujuannya untuk berlatih?

Hanya untuk selamat? Itu sepertinya bukanlah jawaban yang pantas untuk diberikan kepada anak lugu seperti Ermiana, yang mungkin belum pernah melihat apa itu darah.

Ia kemudian menutup matanya, mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

Eve pernah bilang sesuatu tentang tugasnya menjadi bodyguard, pelindung untuk keluarga kerajaan….

Membuka matanya, ia menatapkan matanya kearah Ermiana yang masih melihat kearahnya dengan penasaran.

"Untuk melindungimu, _Hime_." Ia jawab, memberikan senyuman kearah Ermiana. Itu mungkin bukan alasan ia sebenarnya, tetapi jawaban itu adalah jawaban yang pantas untuk Ermiana.

Ermiana hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya, jelas sekali tidak mengira bahwa ia akan mendapatkan respon seperti ini dari temannya.

"Melindungiku?" Ermiana mengulangi kata Naruto, ingin memastikan apakah apa yang ia dengar benar atau tidak.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebagai seorang Putri kerajaan, akan banyak orang yang ingin melukaimu, ingin memanfaatkanmu. Tugasku adalah untuk selalu berada di sisimu, dan melindungimu. Untuk bisa melindungimu, aku harus kuat. Karena itu aku berlatih dengan keras."

Ermiana tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan penuh Naruto, tetapi ada sebuah kata yang benar-benar menangkap perhatiannya.

"Berada di sisiku? Apa itu berarti kau akan menjadi temanku selamanya?" Ermiana bertanya, mata birunya yang besar menatap Naruto dengan berbagai emosi.

Naruto pernah dengar pepatah yang mengatakan, 'Mata adalah jendela hati.' Ia bisa membuktikan kalau itu benar.

Dengan senyuman halus, Naruto menjawab.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjadi temanmu selamanya, _Hime_. Aku berjanji."

Mendengar itu Ermiana tersenyum besar, senyuman paling besar yang Naruto lihat dari Ermiana sejak ia berada disini.

"Yay! Kalau begitu, ketika aku menjadi Ratu, kau akan menjadi Raja-ku, Naruto-kun!" Ermiana berkata, sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, seolah ia mendapatkan sebuah ide baru.

Naruto hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan bingung. Ia rasa ia tidak mengatakan, atau menginisuasikan sesuatu tentang ia menjadi Raja.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi Raja?" Naruto bertanya, benar-benar bingung.

Yang ia dapatkan hanyalah senyuman besar dari Ermiana.

"Karena Kaa-san mengatakan bahwa Raja dan Ratu selalu bersama sampai akhir!"

Melihat senyuman bahagia besar yang berada di wajah Ermiana, Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum balik. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar eksklamasi lugu dari seorang Putri berumur 6 tahun.

' _Kau masih sangat lugu dan naïve, Hime. Tetapi walaupun begitu…. Keluguanmu itulah yang membuatku ingin melindungimu. Aku tidak ingin senyuman itu hilang dari wajahmu.'_

Pada saat itu, Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Tetapi alasan asal-asalan yang ia berikan kepada Ermiana untuk kenapa ia berlatih, kini menjadi alasan sebenarnya untuk kenapa ia berlatih dengan keras.

* * *

. _Time Skip – 6 Months_

* * *

"Baiklah Naruto, kita sudah mengabaikan latihan sihirmu dan fokus kepada pertarungan tanganmu karena kau payah dalam mengontrol sihir selama satu setengah tahun ini."

Naruto hanya bisa mengedutkan alisnya dengan jengkel ketika mendengar komentar Eve. Tetapi Eve hanya mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku, dengan bangga bisa mengatakan kalau kau lebih baik dalam pertarungan tangan daripada majoritas anggota Korps Sihir. Tentu, kau masih mempunyai perjalanan panjang untuk bisa melawan salah satu dari _21 Major Arcana_ satu lawan satu."

 _21 Major Arcana_ adalah 21 penyihir terkuat Korps. Gelar resmi Eve dalam Korps adalah ' _Imperial Mage Corps #1, The Magician, Eve Ignite_ '. Eve menjelaskan bahwa nomor yang ada dalam titel tidak menandakan urutan terkuat. Itu hanyalah nomor yang dipakai untuk mendampingi titel seorang penyihir. Struktur Major Arcana didasarkan oleh 21 Major Arcana dari kartu tarot. Jika seseorang masuk dalam 21 Major Arcana, mereka diberikan sebuah kartu, biasanya untuk mereprentasikan sifat, atau kualitas mereka.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Kita akan memulai latihan sihirmu. Aku sudah mengajarkanmu dasar dari sihir, dan kau, setidaknya, sudah bisa memasteri dasarnya. Sekarang katakan padaku 6 aspek untuk mengaktifkan sihir." Perempuan berambut merah itu memerintahkan.

Mereka kini sedang berada di salah satu markas Korps Sihir. Melihat latihan mereka sudah semakin destruktif, dan sebentar lagi Naruto akan secara 'resmi' akan menjadi anggota Korps Sihir, Eve memindahkan latihan mereka ke markas Korps Sihir, tidak lagi di istana kerajaan.

Itu tidak membuat Ermiana senang.

"Pengendalian sihir, teknik pengucapan, kontrol pernafasan, pengaturan mana biorythim, mental kontrol, dan memori tekhnik." Naruto menjawab dengan bosan, seolah seperti mengulang kata yang sudah ia ucapkan ratusan kali.

Eve tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar itu.

"Bagus. Sekarang, luncurkan _Shock Bolt_ kepadaku dengan kondisi, kecepatan dua puluh empat, level suara tiga setengah, dan tekanan lima puluh."

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, Naruto langsung saja menutup matanya untuk konsentrasi, dan menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah Eve.

" _Thunder sprites, pay heed, and strike with your electric shock._ "

Dan dengan itu, dari ujung jari Naruto sebuah formula sihir terbuat, dan dari tengah formula sihir, meluncur sebuah petir berwarna ungu yang dengan cepat meluncur kearah Eve.

Eve hanya mengangguk melihat itu, seolah tidak khawatir sama sekali dengan petir berwarna ungu yang akan mengenainya. Tepat ketika sepertinya petir itu ingin mengenai Eve, tanpa ada tanda apa-apa, petir itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari eksistensi, seolah sama sekali tidak terbuat.

Naruto hanya cemberut melihat itu. Walaupun sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, ia tetap sedikit berharap untuk petirnya mengenai Eve, untuk setidaknya, menghilangkan seringaian menyebalkan yang ada di wajah Eve saat ini.

"Baiklah, apa kau mempunyai pertanyaan, tentang sihir, atau tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Tanya Eve, dengan seringaian di wajahnya, seolah menantang Naruto untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

Naruto menaikan bahunya. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan masih bingung kenapa ketika aku mengucapkan hal aneh, sebuah… lingkaran dengan huruf muncul dan menembakan petir." Jawabnya dengan kasual.

Mendengar itu, Eve tersenyum puas.

"Aku tahu kau setidaknya mempunyai akal sehat!" Seru Eve. Dari nadanya, Naruto tidak tahu apakah ia sarkastik atau tidak. "Sayangnya, majoritas penyihir di negara ini tidak." Lanjut Eve. Naruto menaikan alisnya mendengar nada kebencian yang ada di perkataan Eve ketika mengucapkan itu.

"Melihat kau adalah orang luar, yang sama sekali tidak diajarkan sihir di dalam negara ini, aku rasa ini akan menjadi lebih mudah untuk dimengerti dan dijelaskan. Aku akan mengajarkanmu teori mendalam tentang sihir untuk membuatmu lebih mudah memasteri sihir dan menggunakannya. Kebanyakan penyihir di dunia ini mengaku sebagai ilmuwan sihir walaupun sebenarnya, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sihir. Mereka mengira memasteri sebanyak-banyaknya mantra sihir akan membuatnya lebih hebat." Eve menyipitkan matanya ketika mengatakan itu, memberitahukan ketidaksuka-annya pada 'penyihir' lain.

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik, kau pasti bingung kan, bagaimana fenomena misterius ini terjadi ketika kau mengatakan perkataan aneh? Bukankah itu sedikit aneh?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Eve kembali melanjutkan, "Orang biasa akan menjawabnya dengan 'Itu karena formula sihir merubah hukum alam.' Tetapi, itu kembali memberikan kita pertanyaan. Apa itu formula sihir? Bagaimana bisa mereka merubah hukum alam? Formula itu lagipula hanyalah rangkaian kata, simbol dan huruf yang dibuat dan dimengerti oleh manusia, kalau begitu kenapa mereka bisa merubah hukum alam? Kenapa kita butuh mengingatnya untuk menggunakannya? Kenapa pengucapan yang kita pakai tidak ada hubungannya dengan mantranya? _Thunder sprites, pay heed,_ apa itu semua?"

Naruto mendengarkan Eve dengan simak.

"Untuk menjawab semua ini, kita harus mengerti apa yang namanya 'hukum interaksi dan setara', salah satu dari dua hukum terkenal tentang sihir. Ini adalah teori sihir klasik, menjelaskan tentang interaksi antara semesta besar –langit dan bumi–, dan semesta kecil–orang-orangnya–. Secara dasarnya, ini adalah teori yang mengatakan 'Pengaruh/efek pada bumi akan didampingi dengan pengaruh/efek pada masyarakat.' Secara dasar, pengaruh yang terjadi pada bumi akan mengefek pada masyarakat juga. Astrologi adalah contoh hukum interaksi dan setara. Dengan mengamati pergerakan bintang-bintang (semesta besar), kita bisa memprediksi takdir seseorang (semesta kecil). Secara dasarnya, ini sebuah teknik yang membuat kita membaca pengaruh mereka ke bumi pada seseorang. Sihir adalah kebalikannya."

"Jadi, apa itu formula sihir? Formula sihir memengaruhi bumi, dari manusia. Dengan merubah alam bawah sadar seseorang, kita bisa merubah alam semesta. Membingunkan bukan? Ini adalah bentuk asli dari sihir. Jika kau sangat sangat menyederhanakannya, sihir hanyalah berpikir dengan sangat, _sangat_ keras."

"Bisa dibilang, formula sihir hanyalah sebuah _autosuggestion_ pada level tinggi. Sihir adalah pembelajaran renungan seseorang. Pada intinya, bahasa runic adalah metode yang paling effisien, dengan hasil standar, yang bisa membuat orang mengubah alam bawah sadar mereka melewati auto-sugesti. Bisa dibilang, ini seperti hipnotisme, tetapi pada diri kita sendiri. Bahasa runic adalah bahasa yang digunakan khusus untuk auto-sugesti yang sudah dikembangkan semenjak sihir ada, ratusan, ribuan, mungkin jutaan tahun yang lalu."

Melihat wajah skeptikal Naruto, Eve hanya menyeringai.

"Hm? Apa kau tidak percaya bahwa sebuah kata simpel bisa mengubah pemikiran alam bawah sadar seseorang?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto, Eve melanjutkan, "Baiklah, Naruto. Apa kau tahu Ermiana- _hime_ berkata padaku bahwa ia berencana untuk menikahimu ketika dia sudah besar?"

Reaksinya langsung saja terjadi dengan spontan. Mata Naruto melebar, pipinya memerah sedikit.

Eve menyeringai.

"Lihat? Wajahmu memerah, bukan? Sebuah kata simpel memengaruhi pemikiranmu. Yah, tetapi secara adil, ekspresi luar sangatlah mudah dikontrol. Beda dengan alam bawah sadar kita, karena itu ada praktik yang popular, yaitu 'mengingat mantra', mengulang-ngulangi kata yang sama berkali-kali dengan hasil yang sama untuk mempengaruhi alam bawah sadar kita dan mengaktifkan sihir." Ucap Eve, wajahnya menjadi jengkel saat diakhir, seolah tidak senang dengan yang namanya 'praktik' itu.

"Yang paling penting dalam pembentukan formula sihir adalah formulasi dan kecepatan. Itu adalah metode khusus untuk mengubah alam bawah sadar seseorang. Ucapan seperti ' _Thunder sprites, pay heed'_ hanyalah keyword untuk memanggil formula sihir yang terkait. Melihat sihir ini sudah diciptakan sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu, kau bisa mengerti kenapa ucapannya memakai bahasa kuno. Melalui keyword ini, seseorang bisa mengubah alam bawah sadar mereka. Secara dasar, ini hanyalah permainan asosiasi. Ketika kau mendengar Putri, kau langsung memikirkan tentang Ermiana- _hime_. Ketika aku mendengarkan kucing, aku langsung saja mengingatmu."

Naruto hanya cemberut mendengar perktaan terakhir Eve.

"Hal yang sama berlaku juga pada ucapan dan formula. Melihat sihir _Shock Bolt_ telah ada sejak ratusan, mungkin ribuan tahun yang lalu, pembuatnya membuatnya dengan menggunakan keyword _'Thunder sprites, pay heed, and strike with your electric shock'_ untuk mengaktifkan sihirnya. Tentunya, semakin lama, orang-orang hanya mengasumsikan kata-kata itulah yang mengaktifkan sihirnya. Karena itu, pada jaman sekarang, sangat jarang sekali ada seseorang yang bisa menciptakan sihir original, karena mereka sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti bahwa ucapan hanyalah _keyword_ , bukan yang membuat sihir. Jadi, pada dasarnya, hukum sihir yang terkait dengan inkantansi dan formulasi adalah hal yang paling penting untuk seorang penyihir."

Eve lalu mengalihkan matanya keatas sambil mengusap dagunya, seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hmm… Jika kau sudah memasteri alam bawah sadarmu dan mengetahui bagaimana sihir berguna, kau bisa mengaktifkan formula sihir untuk sebuah spell tertentu tanpa harus menggunakan inkantansi original."

Ketika selesai mengucapkan itu, Eve dengan malas menunjukan jarinya ke atas.

" _Uh, apa ya, tembak?_ "

Dan dengan itu, dari jari Eve, formula sihir untuk _Shock Bolt_ muncul dan menembakan petir yang bahkan lebih besar dari Naruto sendiri.

Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat itu.

"Atau bahkan, jika kau sudah memasteri spell-nya, kau bahkan tidak perlu menggunakan inkantansi yang berkaitan dengan spell-nya."

Kali ini Eve menunjukan tangannya kearah Naruto.

" _Wow, aku sangat lapar, sekarang._ "

Dan dengan itu, spell yang sama aktif dari ujung telunjuk Eve, dan kini meluncur kearah Naruto. Dengan insting, Naruto menghindar ke samping, melihat petir yang ditembakan Eve membuat tanah yang tadi diduduki Naruto hancur.

"Lihat bagaimana aku selalu mematahkan inkantansinya menjadi 3 kata? Itu karena spell _Shock Bolt_ diciptakan dengan menggunakan inkantansi 3 kata. Mematahkannya menjadi dua kata, empat kata, atau yang lainnya, akan memberikan spell yang sama, tetapi dengan efek yang berbeda."

Eve menunjukan telunjuknya lagi kearah Naruto.

" _Wow, shock bolt, dengan, 4 kata!"_

Dan dengan itu, petir kembali meluncur dari ujung jari Eve menuju kearah Naruto, tetapi sebelum Naruto bisa menghindar, petir itu tiba-tiba saja membelok ke kanan. Naruto mengedipkan kedua matanya melihat kejadian aneh itu.

"Pematahan inkantansi akan kita diskusikan di lain hari. Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Eve, melihat Naruto daritadi hanya diam saja, menyimak pelajarannya.

Naruto terlihat seperti berpikir dengan keras, mengkonsiderasikan semua yang dikatakan Eve.

"Kau bilang sihir hanyalah renungan alam bawah sadar seseorang, dan bagaimana itu mempengaruhi dunia. Jadi bisa dibilang, kekuatan ini berasal dari imajinasi seseorang. Kalau begitu, aku bisa membuat spell sendiri, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Eve mengangguk. "Jika kau ingin membuat sihir sendiri, kau harus belajar dasar tentang syntax dan formulasi."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar konfirmasi Eve. "Dan juga… melihat ucapan apa yang kau pakai itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh dengan sihir yang akan terjadi, apakah aku bisa menggunakan sihir tanpa mengatakan apa-apa? Hanya memanggil formula sihirnya melalui pikiranku?"

Mendengar itu, Eve hanya menyeringai.

"Hmm… _Silent casting,_ eh? Kau bukan orang pertama yang ingin mencobanya. Ada beberapa penyihir dalam _21 Major Arcana_ yang saat ini sedang mencoba melakukan itu. Ya secara teori, itu sangat mungkin. Tapi, bisakah dipakai? Entahlah. Walaupun begitu, aku pernah mendengar rumor tentang penyihir yang bisa menggunakan _Silent Casting_ , jadi aku rasa, ini memungkinkan." Eve menaikan pundaknya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar itu, puas dengan perkataan dari Eve. Bisa menggunakan spell tanpa harus berbicara terlihat seperti hal yang bagus.

"Baiklah, tidak ada lagi? Kalau begitu, aku harap kau mengerti sihir lebih dalam dengan informasi ini, dan bisa mengutilisikan informasi ini ketika kau mempelajari spell yang akan aku ajarkan setelah ini. Aku akan memberikanmu 3 spell dasar kelas militer, jika kau bisa memasterinya dalam seminggu, dan bisa mengubah inkantansinya menjadi inkantansi original, hmm… entahlah, kau bisa meminta apa saja kepadaku?"

Naruto hanya sweatdrop mendengar itu.

* * *

 _Time Skip: 6 Months_

* * *

Korps Sihir Kerajaan.

Mereka adalah divisi militer kerajaan yang khusus untuk penyihir. Walaupun populasi penyihir yang ada di Alzano bisa dibilang sangat banyak, Korps Sihir Kerajaan mempunyai anggota paling sedikit diantara divisi militer kerajaan lainnya.

Dengan total anggota hanya sekitar 64 orang, Korps Sihir Kerajaan menjadi sedikit… terasingkan oleh divisi militer lain. Secara kesuluruhan, ada dua pendapat tentang Korps Sihir Militer diantara seluruh anggota divisi militer lainnya.

Setengah dari mereka meremehkan Korps Sihir karena jumlahnya, merasa kalau Korps Sihir lebih inferior dari mereka. Dan setengahnya lagi…. Mereka merasa Korps SIhir dipenuhi oleh 'monster', orang-orang yang sangat kuat.

Tentu saja, rumor hanyalah rumor. Tidak ada fakta yang bisa membuat pendapat dari kedua sisi itu benar. Yang fakta adalah, anggota Korps Sihir hanya ada 64 orang.

Walaupun begitu, bukan salah mereka kalau mereka mempunyai jumlah yang sangat dikit dibandingkan divisi militer lain. Walaupun banyak jumlah penyihir di kerajaan, sebagian besar dari mereka sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan aspek kombat yang diberikan sihir, lebih tertarik dengan mencoba membuka rahasia dunia. Majoritas penyihir di Alzano mempercayai bahwa sihir adalah kunci untuk membuka semua rahasia yang ada di dunia ini, dan juga kunci untuk membawa manusia berevolusi ke tingkat selanjutnya untuk bisa berdiri diantara Dewa-dewa.

Karena itu, anggota Korps Sihir sangatlah sedikit, begitupun juga kandidatnya. Dan kandidatnya juga, biasanya mencoba masuk kedalam Korps Sihir, berfikir bahwa mereka akan bertarung melawan kejahatan dan menjadi seorang pahlawan.

Karena itu, di ruangan tes kandidat untuk Korps Sihir, ruangan ini hanya diisi oleh 7 orang. Ruangan ini terlihat seperti ruangan kelas yang berada di Akademi Sihir Kerajaan Alzano.

Tes masuk militer kerajaan selalu diadakan ketika musim panas. Disebabkan karena biasanya saat itu lah murid-murid dari akademi, sihir maupun tidak, lulus.

Walaupun begitu, untuk memasuki militer kerajaan, tidak ada batasan umur. Tentu, ada sebuah peraturan tak terucap, bahwa calon kandidat setidaknya harus lulus Akademi, untuk membuat kesempatan mereka diterima lebih besar. Masuk akal, tentu saja. Berikan dua orang, yang satu tidak mempunyai rekor apa-apa, dan yang satunya lagi adalah lulusan sebuah sekolah tinggi, mana yang akan kau pilih?

Karena ini juga, keberadaan Naruto, yang dari tubuhnya, bahkan terlihat belum bisa masuk sekolah tinggi, membuat peserta tes lainnya, secara natural, penasaran. Mereka tahu tidak ada batas umur untuk memasuki militer, tapi, bukankah ini terlalu ekstrim? Membiarkan seorang anak kecil menjadi seorang tentara?

Walaupun mengetahui itu, Naruto hanya diam. Ia terduduk di kursi paling belakang, meneliti kandidat lain. Dari yang ia ketahui dari Eve, persentase masuk Korps Sihir hanyalah sekitar 30%. Korps Sihir mungkin adalah divisi militer paling kecil, tetapi walaupun begitu, mereka lebih memilih kualitas daripada jumlah.

Melihat hanya ada 7 orang disini, termasuk dia, kemungkinan hanya ada dua orang yang lulus. Naruto tidak tahu apakah ia langsung mendapatkan tiket gratis masuk, karena dilatih oleh Eve sendiri, atau ia juga harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan tempat di dalam Korps ini.

Ia meneliti kandidat lainnya. Ada dua orang yang dari penampilan mereka, terlihat sekitar 40 tahun. Ada seseorang yang kelihatannya baru saja lulus dari akademi, dan 3 orang yang terlihat masih berumur sekutar 20 tahun.

Seperti yang ia bilang tadi, tidak ada batas umur, minimum maupun maksimum untuk memasuki militer kerajaan.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suara ketukan terdengar dari depan kelas, membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan menengokan kepala mereka ke depan, dan dengan bersamaan, mereka semua melebarkan matanya dengan terkejut, termasuk Naruto sendiri.

Di depan kelas mereka, terdapat seseorang. Dia adalah lelaki, terlihat berumur sekitar 20 tahunan, dengan rambut hitam yang pendek, didampingi dengan mata hitam yang keras. Mata hitam seorang veteran. Wajahnya tidak mempunyai ekspresi apa-apa, hanyalah wajah stoic yang sama sekali tidak memberitahukan orang-orang apa yang ia sedang pikirkan. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk bidang meja yang ia tempati, seolah bosan.

Yang membuat mereka semua terkejut adalah, bagaimana pria ini tiba-tiba saja berada di depan kelas, tanpa mereka mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan perhatian kalian. Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan kepadaku, bagaimana aku berada disini, tanpa sepengetahuan kalian? Aku akan memberikan petunjuk. Aku memakai sebuah spell dasar yang diajarkan ke semua penyihir ketika mereka pertama kali belajar."

Seluruh penghuni kelas terdiam, masing-masing mencuci otak mereka, mencoba menemukan sebuah spell dasar yang memungkinkan pria di depan mereka itu menjadi sama sekali tidak terdeteksi.

Spell dasar hanyalah itu, sebuah spell dasar untuk pemula. Biasanya hanyalah sebuah spell dengan efek yang simpel, seperti mengeluarkan cahaya dari tangan, membuat angin kecil, mengeluarkan air, dan sebagainya.

Spell tipe seperti itu tidak ada yang bisa menghapus hawa keberadaan seseorang.

Kecuali….

Naruto melebarkan matanya, menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya, kau yang disana?" Suara pria di depan kelas, yang mereka asumsikan adalah instruktor mereka berkata.

Seluruh kelas mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah kemana sang instruktor menunjukan tangannya.

" _Light_." Sebuah suara berkata.

Pemilik suara itu adalah seorang perempuan, yang Naruto observasi, terlihat cukup muda untuk baru saja lulus Akademi. Satu-satunya yang bisa Naruto ketahui dari perempuan itu, karena tempat duduknya yang berada di paling belakang, sementara perempuan itu berada di paling depan, adalah rambut putihnya. Perempuan itu mempunyai rambut putih yang panjang sampai sepinggangnya.

"Ah," Sang instruktor mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah papan nama yang berada d atas meja, "Nona Silvers, bukan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Perempuan itu mengangguk.

Sebelum perempuan itu bisa mengatakan apa-apa, ia sudah terlebih dahulu diinterupsi oleh seseorang.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kali ini, seorang pria berseru. Ia terlihat berumur sekitar 20 tahunan, fitur yang bisa Naruto lihat dari belakang hanyalah rambut coklat berantakan pria itu dan sebuah tato yang menyelimuti tangan kanan pria itu. " _Light_? Apa maksudmu dengan itu? _Light_ hanyalah spell dasar yang membuat bola cahaya di atas telapak tangan kita. Bagaimana bisa spell dasar seperti itu bisa menyembunyikan seseorang?" Pria itu bertanya.

Sang instruktor tidak merespon, hanya melihat kearah perempuan yang tadi memberikan jawabannya.

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan itu, Silvers-san?" Sang instruktor bertanya.

Perempuan itu mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kecepatan 15, level suara 3, tekanan 100, patahkan spell menjadi 7 kata, dan tambahkan ucapan pertama untuk menjadi kata ke-7."

Mendengar itu, mata Naruto melebar.

' _Seorang ahli syntax dan formulasi?'_ Pikirnya dengan terkejut. Dari apa yang diberitahu Eve, majoritas penyihir di kerajaan ini bahkan tidak tahu apa itu _syntax sihir._ Bahkan ia saja hanyalah diajarkan hal dasar dalam syntax dan formulasi oleh Eve sendiri, diajari bagaimana memprediksi tingkah laku sebuah spell jika ucapan yang digunakan dipatahkan atau diganti.

Untuk mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mempunyai talenta dalam formulasi dan syntax sihir…

Sang instruktor terlihat terkejut, melihat ada seseorang yang mengetahui jawabannya, dari bagaimana mata sang instruktor melebar sedikit.

"Tunggu, aku masih tidak mengerti." Pengikut tes lainnya berkata.

Perempuan yang mempunyai nama belakang Silvers itu tersenyum dengan ramah. "Dengan _spesifikasi_ yang tadi aku katakan, Sensei," Perempuan itu melihat kearah sang instruktor, "Memanipulasi cahaya sendiri. Potensial sebuah spell seperti _Light_ bukanlah untuk membuat sebuah bola cahaya di telapak tangan kita untuk menerangi jalan. Potensialnya adalah kemampuannya untuk memproduksi cahaya, dan memanipulasi. Dengan mengurangi kecepatan pengucapan, kita bisa membuat cahaya lebih banyak. Dan dengan level suara 3, lebih sedikit daripada umumnya, kita bisa membuat cahaya yang kita buat dan kontrol lebih stabil. Dan dengan tekanan 100, cahaya yang kita buat menjadi jauh lebih tebal. Mematahkannya menjadi 7 kata dengan menambahkan lagi kata pertama di bagian akhir, membuat cahaya yang kita buat, bisa dibilang, 'menolak' untuk menyentuh tubuh kita, membuat tubuh kita dihindari oleh cahaya. Ini membuat tubuh kita sama sekali tak bisa dilihat, karena mata membutuhkan cahaya untuk melihat. Walaupun begitu, ini tidak menghapus suara, atau bau seorang pengguna, membuat pengguna masih bisa dideteksi." Perembuat berambut silver itu menjelaskan.

"Jadi, sejak awal dia sudah berada di kelas." Sebuah pria yang lumayan tua mengatakan. Bibirnya yang dikelilingi oleh jenggot berwarna abu-abu menyeringai. "Kau berbakat dalam hal ini, Ojou-san. Tidak kusangka masih ada anak muda yang tertarik dengan formulasi dan syntax sihir. Apalagi anak yang terlihat seperti baru saja lulus dari Akademi." Ia lalu terkekeh, tawa seraknya membuat perempuan tadi tersenyum malu.

"Ehehe~ Aku hanya menyukai hal ini."

"Uhum." Suara batuk sang instruktor kembali mengambil perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas lagi. "Penjelasan Silvers-san benar. Yang aku lakukan tepat sekali dengan apa yang dia jelaskan, jadi aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Sang instruktor mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Baiklah. Akan kumulai perkenalan kita. Namaku adalah Sven Galinix. Aku yang akan menjadi proktor ujian kalian." Sang instruktor, Sven berkata dengan tajam. Matanya menatap para kandidat satu persatu, mengevaluasi mereka dengan diam. "Aku akan langsung jujur dengan kalian, menjadi anggota Korps Sihir Kerajaan tidaklah sehebat apa yang mereka ceritakan. Kalian tidak akan menjadi pahlawan sihir, kalian akan menjadi pedang kerajaan. Korps Sihir tidak hanya menjalani misi yang berkaitan dengan sihir, kita juga menjalani misi yang terlalu sulit untik divisi lain. Kalian akan menjadi seorang tentara. Tugas kalian adalah melindungi kerajaan ini dengan hidup kalian, tanpa pengecualian. Kalian harus rela mengorbankan semuanya demi kerajaan ini. Jika Ratu menyuruh kalian untuk membunuh teman kalian demi kebaikan kerajaan, kalian melakukannya. Jika Ratu menyuruh kalian pergi ke dalam misi bunuh diri demi kebaikan kerajaan, kalian melakukannya. Kalian adalah pedang yang dipegang Ratu. Kemanapun sang Ratu mengarahkan pedangnya, kalian menyerangnya, tanpa pertanyaan. Hidup sebagai salah satu anggota kami bukanlah hidup yang mewah, hidup kalian akan penuh dengan mayat yang berkujar di sekliling kalian. Aku akan memberikan kalian kesempatan terakhir untuk mengundurkan diri."

Tidak ada satupun orang di ruangan yang bergerak.

Melihat itu, Sven menyeringai.

"Baiklah, tes dimulai."

Dan dengan itu, dunia mereka berubah dengan sekejap.

* * *

"Eve-sama, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempertanyakan keputusanmu. Tetapi….." Sebuah suara berkata.

"—ketika kau menambahkan 'tetapi', itu berarti kau mempertanyakan keputusanku, Christoph." Suara deadpan menjawab.

Seorang Eve Ignite terlihat sedang berada di ruangannya, dengan bosan mengerjakan berbagai dokumen yang ada di mejanya. Matanya sama sekali tidak meninggalkan dokumen-dokumennya untuk melihat kearah pria di depannya.

 _Imperial Mage Courts #5, The Pope, Christoph Fraule_ terlihat seperti seorang kakek tua biasa. Dengan rambut putih berantakan yang panjang, dan juga jenggot yang panjang. Yang membedakannya dari seorang kakek biasa hanyalah pakaiannya. Ia memakai seragam standar tentara kerajaan.

Menggertakan giginya, Christoph kembali melanjutkan. "Apakah bagus membiarkan anak semuda itu, mempunyai sejarah yang penuh dengan darah, mengikuti tes ini? Hell, aku tidak khawatir apakah ia bisa lulus atau tidak. Dia muridmu. Tetapi, dia masih terlalu muda. Berapa umurnya? 11 tahun?"

Eve menghela nafasnya. "Jangan khawatir, Christoph. Aku percaya dengan Naruto."

Christoph menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau masih ingat bukan, apa yang terjadi, terakhir kali kita membiarkan anak semuda itu bergabung dengan kita?" Eve membeku mendengar pertanyaan Christoph.

Menyipitkan matanya, Eve, untuk pertama kalinya melihat kearah sosok Christoph yang memberikan glare kearah Eve.

"Henrietta adalah sebuah kesalahan." Dengan tegas Eve berkata, memberikan glarenya sendiri kepada Christoph.

"Walaupun begitu, kasus seperti itu bisa terjadi lagi." Christoph membalas dengan panas.

Eve terdiam sebentar, hanya memberikan glare kearah Christoph. Untuk beberapa detik, kedua anggota Korps SIhir itu menatap satu sama lain, sama-sama tidak ingin kalah dalam pertarungan mental mereka.

Eve menghela nafasnya.

"Naruto tidak akan seperti itu. Ia… Ia mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan Putri Ermiana. Aku bisa melihatnya."

Mendengar itu, Christoph hanya membalikan badannya dan melangkah untuk keluar dari ruangan Eve, dirinya sendiri tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Eve jika ia sudah menyatakan sesuatu.

Sebelum keluar, Christoph memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Dan menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto mengetahui kebenaran tentang Putri Ermiana? Tidak akan lama lagi sebelum akhirnya kebenaran tentang Putri Ermiana tersebar ke publik. Sang Ratu harus melakukan sesuatu. Semua skenario mengarah pada Ratu membuang sang Putri. Kau yang bilang sendiri, kalau anak itu mempunyai hubungan spesial dengan sang Putri. Apa yang menurutmu akan terjadi, jika kerajaan mengkhianati satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi di dunia ini?

….. _Balas dendam._ "

Dan dengan itu, Christoph keluar dari ruangan Eve.

* * *

" _Pierce!_ "

Suara teriakan itu adalah satu-satunya tanda untuk Naruto melompat dari pohon tempat ia bersembunyi, sebelum kemudian, di batang pohon itu terpotong dengan bersih.

"Oy nak, ada baiknya kau menyerah saja. Ini bukanlah tempat untuk anak bermain."

Naruto Namikaze hanya mengabaikan suaranya, lebih fokus kepada lingkungan sekelilingnya.

Setelah Sven mengatakan tes dimulai, mereka masing-masing dileteportasi ke berbagai macam tempat. Satu tempat ditempati oleh dua orang, dengan instruksi jelas yang mengatakan mereka harus bertarung melawan satu sama lain, pemenang akan langsung ditransportasi ke lokasi dimana tes selanjutnya akan dijalankan.

Naruto menyogohkan sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang terlihat seperti pisau bermata tiga. Dari saku lainnya lagi, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kecil yang mempunyai simbol aneh tertulis di dalamnya.

Dengan tenang, Naruto melipatkan kertas itu pisau bertamata tiganya.

Ia telah bermain-main dengan konsep sihir ini selama 6 bulan terakhir. Teknik ini belum sempurna, tentu saja, masih dalam masa _prototype_ -nya, tetapi ia cukup yakin untuk melakukannya.

Tersenyum ketika melihat kertasnya sudah terlipat di pisaunya, Naruto memutar-mutarkan pisaunya dengan telunjuknya melalui sebuah bolongan kecil yang berada di ujung gagang pisaunya.

Mengenggam pisaunya dengan erat, Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyannya.

"Ha! Sudah menyerah? Keputusan yang bagus, nak. Sampai jumpa. _Bullet!_ "

Melihat sebuah energi hitam menuju kearahnya dengan cepat, Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman kepada lawannya.

Ia kemudian melemparkan pisaunya.

…dan menghilang dalam cahaya kuning.

* * *

 _-Chapter 1: END-_

* * *

 _Author Note: Aku tidak akan terlalu mengekspektasi banyak audience untuk fic ini, melihat Rokudenashi bukanlah anime popular. Tetapi eh, biarkanlah. Majoritas dari kalian yang melihat ini mungkin adalah pembaca fic aku satu lagi dan minta untuk diupdate…_

 _Anyway, aku nulis fic ini kira-kira beberapa bulan yang lalu, beberapa hari ketika anime Rokudenashi tamat. Dan karena stuck di bagian battle itu, aku ga lanjutin. Ngeliat draft fic ini beberapa bulan kemudian, kayanya rasanya sayang kalo ga dipublish, karena itu adegan battlenya aku buat cliffhanger aja untuk mengakhiri chapter, lol._

 _Oh ya, jangan terlalu berharap untuk chapter 2, melihat kemungkinan besar fic ini akan lama banget updatenya, atau ga update sama sekali. Aku nulis ketika hanya ada ide aja, dan ketika ga ada ide, well, ga nulis. Daripada maksain buat mikir dan akhirnya mengurangi kualitas, aku hanya akan nunggu ketika lagi penuh dengan ide lagi._

 _Chapter 2 fic DxD-Naruto ku kemungkinan akan ga diupdate, atau akan sangat lama. Aku ada draftnya, masih sekitar 1k-2k words, dan lagi stuck, dan melihat chapter 1 dapet banyak review bagus, kayanya gaenak kalo ngasih chapter 2 yang ancur, jadi aku benar-benar pelan untuk ngupdate. Iya, aku tahu ini udah hampir setahun dan masih belum update :'(_

 _Untuk pertanyaan, well, bisa kalian tanyakan di review. Jika kalian review pake akun, aku bisa ngebalas pertanyaan kalian lewat pm, dan kalau tidak, well, mungkin pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab di chapter 2, kalo ada._

 _Bye~_


End file.
